


Adventures In Body Mods

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Sexual Coercion, Size Increase, Size Kink, Sizeplay, Teasing, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: This one is kind of a sequel (technically) to one of my earlier scripts, Tied Down In The Forest. It's not related in terms of plot, but both are somewhat related in terms of sizeplay... maybe I'll do a third one eventually, and make my own Three Flavors Cornetto trilogy. Someday.This script features the reader as a young, flippant punk in her natural environment: working retail in a shady, back-alley store. The shop is quiet, the shelves are dusty, and all is well... until a customer enters, looking for a particular kind of mod. Thus begin...Adventures In Body Mods!DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.
Relationships: F4M





	Adventures In Body Mods

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<<general tone: bored, superior, too cool; later anxious, panicky, angry>>

<<bell tinkling>>

‘Sup?

Oh, sorry. ‘Sup, sir?

Yeah, they tell us to be all formal or whatever in training. But you’re chill, right… sir?

<<laugh>> Hell yeah. So, this your first time in a modshop?

All right. You lookin’ for something specific or just cruising?

<<disinterested>> Yeah, yeah… <<not answering a question, more bragging>> I’m modded myself, actually. Yeah… this hair? All natural. <<beat>> Well, like, not natural, but like, it grows in like this. Yeah, the highlights too. It’s super sciency or whatever.

Anyway… you were saying?

Oh.

Hmm.

Do you, like… maybe want something else too? Like we have some eyemods that let you customize your iris, those are *super* cool. Or a forked tongue? Those are sooo hot right now! And they’re popular too. Or a sixth finger! It doesn’t, like… *do* anything. But it’s still baller.

No?

You sure?

Well…

We *do* have, uh… sexual stock, but like… 

Technically we’re not supposed to display it, and they’re super strict about access. Like, you have to be on staff for a year before you can sell it, and until you’ve worked three months you can’t even *see* it, and…

Uh…

And…

<<lying badly>> I have definitely worked here *more* than a year, so I can *absolutely* show you our full stock, sir! Totally! Absolutely! *Definitely.*

Go ahead, sir! Feast your eyes!

<<beat>>

Um, I mean -- feast your eyes!

<<beat>>

Sorry, uh -- fuck -- can’t find the lever -- oh! <<click, mechanical whirr>>

Behold! Our fine selection of adult mods for the pleasure and gratification of you and your partner!

Ha, yeah, I’m pretty good at the speech, right? I’ve heard it, like, a hundred times.

And given it a hundred times. Of course. This isn’t my first time doing this, obviously, I mean, I’m qualified for this. Did I mention that yet?

Cool cool cool cool cool. Sorry, no time for questions, sir, follow me!

<<footsteps>>

Oh… wow!

Hm? Oh, n-nothing! You must be impressed, though, right, sir?

Hell yeah.

<<beat>>

So… anything catch your eye?

Ah! Yeah, I sell this one all the time. Let’s see, uh… “Electric Shoxx Super-Sensitivity Mod Applicator Lotion.” Y-yeah, like I said. Super popular. Uh… “Increases sensitivity to the target area.” That would be, you know, your dick, pussy, what have you. Oh, what’s that say… “Do not apply directly to genital area.” Uh, yeah. I knew that.

<<beat>>

Yeah, duh. Sir. What kind of modshop would we be if you couldn’t try them out?

Nah, it’s totally reversible. Hang on, want me to show you?

Okay, cool! Go ahead and pick out a mod and I’ll demo it for you!

<<beat>> Uh. Red hair? Really? I kind of have a color thing going on already. 

<<beat>> What? No, I’m not doing an eight-inch tongue. <<beat>> Because it’s gross! Ew! Pick another one!

<<beat>> A second asshole. 

<<beat>> A second. Asshole.

<<beat>> You know what? I think I’ll just pick it. Let’s see, let’s see… ah! Xenia Xander’s XXX-Cups! *Perfect*. 

Hope you don’t mind if I take my top off, *sir*. Don’t want anything to rip.

Hmm? Oh, you… like them? <<beat>> Whatever. They’re basically just placeholders til I can get a better set.

Something more like *these*. 

Ugh, this part sucks. You wanna hold the injector?

Pussy. <<sucking in breath, muffled yelp>>

Ah! Ah, I’m fine! Fine! Don’t even feel it! Feels like nothing at --

Oh.

Oh, whoa.

Oh, that feels like *something*. 

<<beat>>

Holy shit.

Holy shit, look at these things!

Jesus, they -- they’re like twice as big! Like *three* times as big! Two and a half, at least! <<contemplative>> It’s… kind of hard to balance, actually. *Jeez* these are heavy. This is gonna *kill* my back.

<<cheerful>> Wanna feel ‘em? 

Aw, come on, sir! It’s basically just a product demo, right? So these aren’t even *my* tits, they’re, like… the product. And we have a very *hands-on* philosophy here. I think that’s in the handbook or something.

Yeah, that’s the spirit. Just get a nice big handful of -- <<moan>>

Ooh! Th-that’s not -- <<moan>> \-- w-wait, I think something’s not -- ah!

<<improv moans>>

Oh fuck - oh fuck - oh fuck - p-please st-st-st-*stop*!

<<heavy breathing, beat>>

Jesus *fuck*, what was that? Is this thing expired or something? What the fuck?! I swear, my uncle owns this whole place, and if they’re selling us crap merchandise he’s gonna shut them down so quick! Where’s the expiration on this thing?

Hmm… mhm… mmm… wait, what does that… “Now with new Ultra-Feel technology, perfect for… nipple orgasms.”

Huh.

Well, that -- I think -- that just -- it’s just bad visual design, putting that in such small font. I mean, that’s an important feature; people ought to know about that! What is that, thirty-point font? Come on, give us forty at least! What, do they expect us all to have hawk eyes? Seriously!

Humph!

<<beat>> So… I’m gonna reverse this now.

Oh! Right! I was going to show you how to reverse them!

So, you know those little handheld ray things they use to deactivate mods? Well… <<metal clanking/door opening, think cargo crate sliding door>> Think of it as that little handheld ray thing’s big badass brother.

Yeah, you just step inside and it deactivates the mod! Easy as that!

Huh?

My other mods?

Oh shit my other mods.

Uh, of course, there’s a console somewhere for how to target this… I just need to -- oh, here we go. Let’s see… tits… tits… tits… titties! Aha! Right! So I just punch in… <<beeping>> this code, and select… <<lower, sustained beep>> that parameter, and… hop in! 

<<metal clanking/door closing>>

<<muffled>> Oh God I hope this doesn’t fuck up my hair.

<<honestly just use a microwave sound here>>

<<metal clanking/door opening>>

Is it still green??? Is it still -- ah!

<<beat>>

Just like I expected! The offending mod is gone, and my *bitchin’* hair remains!

<<beat>>

So… are you interested in trying one of our products today, sir?

Two! All right, lemme see what you got. Hmm… Sailor’s Friend Supplements For Vigor And Volume… Now With Extra Zinc. I don’t… oh. Oh, wow, those are some *huge* balls. And here we have… Super Longwood’s Length, Girth, And Worth Enhancement? Damn, you’re juicing up, huh? Hell yeah! All right, dude -- uh, sir, drop trou and lemme stick you!

Huh? Of course it’s safe! They came off the same shelf, didn’t they?

<<beat>> They didn’t.

<<long beat>>

Ehhhhhhhhhh I’m pretty sure it’s still safe. Mostly sure.

Like 95%! Is that good enough? Come on, let’s go already!

*Yes!* Okay, come on, pants off!

Hmm… not bad. But nothing compared to what modern medicine can do. Hold still!

Oh, don’t whine! It’s barely a prick!

<<beat>>

...unlike yours. Wow, that’s… Oh, wait, it’s still going.

<<beat>> Is it… okay, I think it’s done.

*Jesus* you’re hung.

Wanna give it a little test?

<<sweetly, excited>> Oh, it’s no trouble at *all*, sir! I’m *super* happy to help! After all, good customary service mean standing up for the customer sometimes and kneeling for him some other times! 

It’s totally in the handbook. Now lemme see that thing…

Fuuuuuck. 

Yooo, are you sure this isn’t a self-defense mod? You could lay someone the fuck *out* with this thing! <<dull slaps>> Ahaha! Listen to how it sounds against my hand! That’s *heat*, dude! And that package wasn’t lying, those are some *big-ass balls!*

<<beat>>

<<annoyed>> Oh… right. Sorry, sir… <<perking up>> Let’s see how big it gets when it’s hard.

<<handjob sfx>> Do you like how my hands feel? 

Yeah, you better. I mean, they’re not modded… yet, but I have a hella specific moisturizing routine.

*This* thing likes it for sure. Shiiit, it’s getting big… and it’s like what, quarter mast? You picked a good mod, man! Uh, sir!

More?

Well…

I’ll try…

<<blowjob sfx, briefly>>

Mm… mm! MM!

<<breathing heavily>> F-fuck, that really perked you up, huh?

N-no, I can’t keep going! Not without modding my jaw wider!

*No*, I’m not gonna do that!

Come on, aren’t you satisfied with my hands? And you’re getting a free view too! You said you liked my boobs, didn’t you?

Hehe. Well, don’t stop looking. If you ask really nice, I’ll show off a little more…

<<beat>>

Th-that counts! Hang on, I’m only gonna stop for a second…

<<beat, unzip>>

Bet you didn’t expect the carpet to match the drapes, huh?

Aw, *bet*. I take my hair *seriously*. 

Ooh… and I think this fucking weapon is finally at full mast, too. If only because you’re probably gonna pass out if any more blood pumps into it.

That’s a joke! I’m joking! You’re <<very quiet>> probably <<normal>> perfectly safe!

So… let’s see what I can do with this thing.

<<that kinda ‘haa-oum’ sound effect of opening your mouth and wrapping it around something>>

<<sucking>>

Mm.

Um, yeah, blowjobs are still out, but what if I… hm. Maybe like a tittyfuck, or… no, not big enough. I mean, there’s always…

Huh.

I’m gonna lay down real quick and just check something.

Okay, sir, go ahead and line yourself up…

Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa! Okay, actually, bad idea, I’m calling that one off!

Because there’s no way it’s gonna fit! 

Well… yeah, I guess that’s kind of a product issue, huh? Well… no worries, we can try another one. Hang on, I got the hang of this thing now… Just go ahead and step in, and we’ll get you back down to size.

<<metal clanking/door opening, then closing>>

<<muffled>> Ready? Okay!

<<microwave again>>

<<metal clanking/door opening>>

Okay, so --

Huh.

Um.

That’s not supposed to happen.

That, uh -- that’s definitely smaller, right? A little smaller, at least.

An inch, maybe? Half an inch?

Hm.

Well -- no -- yeah, okay, it’s the same size. 

Well, that’s clearly some error with the machine.

What do you mean, the label?

Ugh. You’re blowing this out of proportion! I told you, I’m pretty sure those are safe to combine! Fine, we’ll look at the labels, but I’m *telling* you, it’s not even an issue! Okay, “Super Longwood incompatibilities: contains testicular enhancements, do not combine with… blah blah blah…

Um… Sailor’s Friend.”

Well, that’s probably just a misprint. Let’s see what Sailor’s Friend says first, right? “Will strengthen your cannon, not just the balls; beware usage with… um. Super Longwood.”

Shit.

N-no, it’s not permanent! Just a bad reaction! I’ve seen this all the time! It’s on the bottle, so the fix has to be noted. It’s usually just something simple like a teaspoon of salt or drinking a glass of water upside down or…

Um…

“Fully stimulate afflicted area to complete satisfaction???”

<<beat>>

Well, I’ll just leave you the room…

What? What?! I’m not going to *help*! You wanted to try them in the first place!

<<beat>>

I don’t *have* to do anything! Fuck off, you weirdo!

<<beat>>

Sign on the wall? Of course I read the sign on the wall! I’ve been in here a thousand times! Duh! Of course I know what the sign says! Which sign, exactly?

<<beat>>

Um… “In the event of a poor reaction where help is needed, the employee facilitating the sale assumes all responsibility for solving the issue, including any physical aid required to the customer’s satisfaction.”

<<beat>>

Fuck.

Look, please, I don’t -- I’ve only been working here a week, okay? I just wanted to look at all the cool stuff they keep back here! I wasn’t even supposed to be on my own today, my boss just called in sick! Come on! I can’t… I can’t *do* anything with that!

<<beat>>

But… but…

<<beat>>

<<quietly>> F-fine…

I-I’ll… I just keep stroking you, okay? That’ll be good, right?

*No?!* 

C-come on! I *can’t* blow you, I can’t fit that thing in my mouth! H-here, I know, I’ll remod the XXX-Cups and, and, I’ll give you the best titjob *ever*!

No?

B-but… it won’t *fit* in my pussy! Please, just… you can handle this yourself, can’t you?

N-no, don’t tell my boss! If my uncle finds out I lost the job he got me after a week he’ll cut off my family discount! Wait, no!

You can put it in my ass!

<<beat>>

Y-yeah, I mean it.

Wait wait wait! Fuck, stop, not dry! There’s a muscle relaxer over on the shelf, right? J-just… rub a little on, and then get it over with, okay?

<<beat, moan>> Shit, that feels… weird. Like -- <<moan>> \-- like I can feel your fingers way better than…

Wait.

Sir, wait, that was the sensitizing --

<<scream/moan, lean towards scream>>

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck it feels so *big*!

S-slow down! I c-can’t fucking -- *unh!* -- t-take it if you - oh - oh - oh! F-fuuuuck!

<<improv moaning, wet sounds -- a lot of this should be wordless yells, breathy, etc, she can hardly talk>>

Please please please just slow -- <<spank, yelp>> Please, I -- <<spank, yelp>> J-just a little slower -- <<a few more spanks and yelps>> Oh God! 

<<improv moaning, wet sounds>>

S-sir, p-please, I’m sorry, j-just… keep going, keep fucking me, please, keep fucking using me!

<<improv moaning, wet sounds>>

O-oh fuck, y-yes! Don’t stop! You can do whatever you want to me, just keep pounding me! Spank me, pull my hair, choke me, just don’t stop! Harder! *Harder!*

<<improv moaning, wet sounds>>

Yes! Yes! More! Give it to me! Every inch! Yes! *Yes!*

<<improv orgasm>>

<<heavy breathing>>

<<slurred>> Th-thank… thank you for choosing our, our modshop, sir. We are, are, are very glad for your business… are you… satisfied?

<<beat>>

I’m s-so happy to hear that, sir. I hope I was helpful?

<<beat>>

Th-thank you, sir. P-please come again.


End file.
